Beacon Of The Dead
by Toxicboy24598
Summary: Team RWBY are suddenly thrust into a world of untold horror and gore as the Grimm destroy everything they ever cared for with their own flesh. Follow their struggle to survive in the hell-hole they once called home. (Minor Character Deaths) Rated T for Gore.
1. Chapter 1 - Bloody Beginnings

_Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY_

**Beacon Of The Dead - Chapter 1 - Bloody Beginnings **

Weiss was rudely awoken by a violent shaking. With a frustrated cry she waved her hand wildly to knock away whoever was disturbing her from her peaceful slumber, kicking her blanket and bed sheet madly into the air in the process.

"UUUUH! What is it?!"

She yelled as she pulls herself upright from the bed, her normally neat white hair in a completely dishevelled mess, with some strands of her silvery hair sticking up pointing skywards. Ruby quickly backed away from the fuming heiress while she stretched herself awake tiredly. Fiddling nervously with the brim of her rose coloured cloak, Ruby explained to the sleepy Weiss.

"So…we're kinda late for class today….."

Weiss's icy blue eyes popped open in panic.

"What?! We're late? Why didn't you wake me up sooner!?"

She scolded the younger huntress-in-training as she threw herself off the bed and scrabbled up to her feet, rushing to grab her usual ensemble off a coat rack which hung on the adjacent wall.

"Well you looked so cute when you were asleep so I didn't want to distu-."

Ruby was quickly interrupted by a pillow that impacts her face with a surprisingly monstrous force, knocking the scythe wielder onto the bed.

"Where's Blake and Yang?"

Weiss asked as she hopped up and down, trying to put on her boots and jacket as quickly as possible. Her question was quickly answered as the two larger members of their team emerged from the bathroom, already dressed, with the exception of the comp sticking out of Yang's luscious golden hair which was kept as her usual wavy mane which stretched the length of her back. Blake, with a light smile swiftly dislodged the comb from the blonde's hair and threw it haphazardly back into the bathroom. The Faunus made a quick check to see if her bow was in order before turning her attention back to the fuming Ice Princess.

"You are all insufferable…"

Weiss sighed as she tied up her hair into her signature sideways ponytail and prepared to leave the dorm.

After sprinting halfway through the expansive academy they barged into the lecture hall panting.

"We're…here…professor!"

Ruby declared between the heavy breaths she was taking, hunching over as she pressed her hands against her knees.

"Ah…nice of you ladies to finally join us, please take a seat."

Came the hearty booming voice of Professor Port from the front of the hall, his thick grey moustache twitching as he talked.

As the class dragged on the group noticed something odd sitting on the front desk: A large white sheet that covered something on the front table. They exchanged curious looks , they were all thinking the same thing, of course Weiss tried her best to ignore it but it got harder as the minutes went by with the mystery of whatever it was that was hidden not to mention the constant nudging from Yang that always seemed to bring out the worst in the heiress, bring her normally short temper even shorter.

At the ring of the bell the students soon got up to exit the hall. With the exception of the group who got up simultaneously and approached the plumb professor.

"Girls? Is there something you need?"

Professor Port asked, raising his eyebrow is interest.

"Well…"

Weiss, much to the surprise to the rest of her group was the first to speak up.

"We were curious about what was underneath that cloth…"

She asked politely as she pointed at the sheet that covered the mystery object on the table.

"Ah…..well…."

He said as he grabbed onto a corner of the cloth and pulled it down to the ground. It revealed a small cylindrical glass container sat a small, strange looking jet black liquid sitting at the bottom of it. The substance seemed to churn and swirl inconsistently at the base of its container. The four girls quickly went up close to examine the peculiar element.

"Cool…..What is it?"

Yang asked, looking extremely underwhelmed.

"That's exactly what I'm going to find out. You see, we found a large amount of this splattered on a couple trees in the Forever Fall early this morning. We took a sample to try and figure out what is was, so far we don't have a definitive answer but..."

The plumb professor walked in between the group and placed his finger on the glass container. Immediately, the liquid, with a life of its own leapt towards the direction of the finger only to splat itself against the glass wall, slowly dripping back to bottom of its glass cage. The four huntresses-in-training jumped back in surprise.

"As you can see it demonstrates more characteristics of an animal rather than a liquid."

"Is it Grimm?"

Blake questioned, slightly concerned. The worry was quickly shared by the rest of the group as well. It was a fairly sound speculation given its black colour and its fondness of trying to hit any living creatures within it's grasp.

"I can't say for sure….."

Professor Port quickly replied

"But, if it was Grimm, it means they are getting far more advanced then we have could have ever imagined."

A terrifying silence loomed over the room as the girls looked at each other in worry. It was unexpectedly broken by a faint tapping sound.

"Um…girls."

Weiss muttered with shakiness to her voice not commonly heard as she backed away from the desk, pointing at the glass container. The rest turned to look at the glass vessel as the black goo rammed itself against the side of the container, minute cracks began to form on the area it was impacting. Instinctively, they all drew their weapons and took aim at the vile liquid as it knocked harder and harder against the glass. Raising his arm to push the girls back he advanced closer to the living liquid, his Blunderaxe raised as he inched closer. Suddenly, the liquid broke free of its glass cage with a deafening shatter. The now free creature pounced right onto Professor Ports face. With a blood-curdling yell he knelt down onto the ground, coughing and gagging violently. The dark fluid nowhere to be seen.

"Professor!"

The girls all shouted in unison. Ruby was the first to rush over to the incapacitated professor.

"Are you alright? What happened?!"

She asked as she reached over to the professor's shoulder. To everyone's shock the professor let out an animalistic snarl as he turned around to face the girls. His moustache stained crimson with blood and foam. His eyes glowed bright red between his slit eyelids as he growled at the youngest of the group.

"P-Professor?"

Ruby turned pale with fear as she looked directly at the professor, Crescent Rose slipping from the dumbfounded girl and landing on the floor. With a roar, Professor Port gripped onto the scythe wielder and pinned her to the ground, his jaws biting down millimetres from the petrified Ruby. A bright flash of light was instantly followed by the crackling of gun fire as the confrontation was quickly brought to a bloody halt as the now mostly headless Port tumbled lifelessly off the blood covered fifteen year old. Everyone froze is pure horror. Yang's outreached arm locked in place, the barrel of Ember Celica smoking after the fresh discharge of rounds, while Blake and Weiss stared, stunned at the decapitated corpse of their lecturer. Ruby lay motionless on the ground, her silver eyes vacant as she gazed at her shaky, blood covered hands. The thud of Yang dropping to her knees as the reality of what she just did sank in broke the quietness. Blake brought Yang back to her feet while Weiss rushed to Ruby's side. Pulling the still scared-stiff Ruby upright before trying to shake her awake.

"Ruby. Ruby! Listen to me!"

She tried to break the younger member of her team out of her trance while she tried to deal with the shock herself.

"Wh-What happened…?"

She asked softly, barely able to move.

"I….I…."

Weiss was unable to answer her as she helped Ruby to her feet. Blake was able to get Yang to sit down on a chair as the blonde stared at the person she had just ended.

"What have I done? I-I killed him!"

She ran her hands though her sweat-slick hair.

"Calm down!"

Blake was quick to try to knock sense into her teammate. She stared painfully at the dead instructor, dark red blood oozing out of the body's neck and forming a disgusting pool beneath it, a large splatter of blood and brain-matter on the side of the table.

"What made him do it?"

Ruby finally spoke, her outfit smeared with crimson, dotting her cloak with drops of dark red that was still very visible on the red cloth.

"It must've been that liquid inside the container. It must have driven him insane."

Blake deduced coldly, turning her attention back to Yang, who had since calmed down but was far from recovered.

"What do we do now?"

The blonde muttered flatly, her face still noticeably pale.

"I suppose we report this to Professor Ozpin…."

Blake was interrupted by Weiss who had just let Ruby sit beside her sister. The two siblings cuddling up next to each other for support.

"Wait, there's more of whatever that stuff was in the Forever Fall isn't there?"

She had recalled what the late Professor had said about the existence of more of the hellish sludge.

"I-If there's more of that…thing outside doesn't that mean…."

Ruby's voice quickly tapered off as it became apparent that the issue was far larger.

A violent commotion was soon heard from outside the room. Tensing up, they all turned to the door. Blake unsheathed her blade as she signalled with a movement of her head for Weiss to follow. With a silent nod she cast a quick glance at still slightly spaced out sisters as she held onto each other, considering what just happened and what they did she didn't blame them. Weiss drew out Myrtenaster and clicked one of its cylinders in place. Standing on either side of the door they gripped the handles of their weapons tighter, exchanging nervous stares the two prospective huntresses pressed their ears against the door, the incoherent noise in the hall got clearer as they listened. Yelling, screaming, weapons firing, the gruesome sounds of blades and blunt objects impacting seemed to echo through the halls outside.

"What do we do now?"

Weiss mouthed, not wanting to make any unnecessary racket. The Faunus shrugged her shoulders as she turned to check on Ruby and Yang. The sister had since stood up and began walking up to the rest of their group. Blake and Weiss backed away from the doors to meet the siblings halfway.

"You two alright?"

Blake whispered.

"Y-Yeah."

Yang was able to answer. Ruby only nodded hesitantly, fresh blood still speared on her face and clothes. They were jolted when a something smashed against the door, pushing the door slightly inwards as its lock tried desperately to resist.

End Of Chapter 1.

_A.N: Thanks for reading any suggestions on how to improve my work would be great. I know, the title of this series is blatantly taking from High School Of the Dead but I don't really care (I'm not creative enough.). I will be updating the stories weekly (hopefully) any change in schedule will be addressed in the next chapter or edited in the current one. I'll do my darnedest to keep the update time table up and I'll be sure to include as many zombie story cliches as possible._


	2. Chapter 2 - Escape

_Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY_

**Beacon Of The Dead - Chapter 2 - Escape**

The knocks on the door grew more and more violent as the wooden door warped from the impacts. Backing up in surprise they scrambled to quickly get their weapons ready. Ruby fumbled about as her still shaking hands tried to feed a magazine into Crescent Rose. The frequency and strength of the hits quickly increased as the team braced themselves for whatever monstrosity was behind the door.

The door broke down in a small explosion of splinters as someone stumbled into the room, it appeared to be a student, it wasn't somebody they recognised so it had to be someone from another batch.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Don't shoot!"

Yang quickly shouted as she realised he didn't seem to pose a threat, in fact the student seemed extremely injured as he fell to his knees, groaning and clutching his side. The girls huddled around the agony stricken student.

"Hey you alright? What's going on out there?"

Yang asked as brought the guy up to his feet.

"It's crazy out there! Everyone's gone insane! Some crazy dude even bit me!"

The student exhaustedly panted, sweat soaking his body and his skin went pale. Holding onto his bloodied side which dripped from in between is fingers.

"What do we do now?"

Weiss looked at the rest of her team, urgently awaiting for a plan of action.

"We need to get to the medical bay so we can patch him up and….and maybe help find some kind of medication to fix all this."

The doubt in Ruby's voice was unsettling but no one else seemed to have a better idea. So, with a silent nod Ruby lent her support to the injured student as the rest of the team proceeded hesitantly to doorway. Creeping out onto the hallway, their eyes fell upon utter destruction, bits of paper, bags and other possessions littered the hallway in a mess. Half the lights were knocked out and the buzz of the alarm filled the air. The entire area suddenly appeared to be frighteningly vacant.

With a small gesture of the hands, Weiss began pacing along the walkway, with Blake bringing up the rear. Their eyes darted around to check for any sign of danger. The distant noise got alarmingly closer and closer as they made their way to the medical bay. Occasionally the weakened student would let out a sickening moan as he appeared to fade more and more out of conciseness.

As they walked in single file to the nurse's office, they came to a turn which would lead straight to their destination, alongside the corridor was a full line of glass windows that over looked one of the numerous courtyards of the Academy. Weiss suddenly drew Myrtenaster bringing the entire line to a halt.

"What's the matter? Why'd you sto-"

Yang's protest was stopped by Weiss angrily raising her hand to her and tapping her index finger rapidly against her lips, effectively shutting the blonde up. The heiress moved ahead of the group slightly, blade at the ready as she peeked around the corner to investigate the commotion in the next passageway. What she saw shook her right to the core.

The walls were painted crimson as she saw students fighting for their lives against their own crazy teammates and friends. The blood curdling cries of terror as they were ruthlessly torn limb-from-limb by their own filled the air. They savagely tore into human flesh and ripped entire chucks of their victims off them, seemingly impervious to the desperate slashes and hits from them as they chocked and garbled on their own blood and dislodged intestines. Several corpses already lay motionless on the floor, some had been split entirely in half, their disembowelled torsos lying metres away from their legs, some were left so mutilated that they were nearly undistinguishable as remains of people. Looking outside the window, Weiss saw several more students fighting an onslaught of insane students, their sheer numbers soon overpowering the students. Their terrified yells were muffled out as they were swarmed by their now turned kind. One student reached his arm frantically in the air, begging for help, only to have it be totally dismembered by the animalistic chomping and clawing. As the entire area fell into a dead silence, a lone surviving student could be seen in the courtyard, with the entire group of the flesh-eaters converging onto him.

"HELP! HELP PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME!"

He cried at the top of his lungs as it was apparent there was no escape. Tears running down his face, he solemnly brought his blood-soaked sword closer to him and jammed the blade straight through the bottom of his head. Without a sound, he collapsed to the ground, his own weapon impaled in is skull.

Dropping to the ground with a thud, Weiss's eyes filled with raw terror as she stared blankly in front of her.

"Weiss, what's going on?"

Yang rushes to the mortified heiress as tears streaked down her cheeks, startling the blonde. She peeks past the corner to the gory aftermath of what Weiss witnessed, blood slicked the halls and coated the walls and windows, a few bodies standing idly in the corridor, blood dripping from its jaw. Yang closed her eyes and cringed as she knelt down and lifted Weiss chin up, forcing a strong look past her own fear.

"Weiss, c'mon we need to keep moving."

Snivelling slightly she wiped the tears from her face before nodding and standing back up.

"Alright,"

Yang continued, pointing at the wandering flesh-eaters that stood in their way.

"What do we do about them?"

With a small sigh Weiss, looked around the area. She noticed an empty glass bottle on the ground in front of her. Picking it up, she took aim at one of the wanderers. A bewildered Yang was quick to grab on to the smaller huntress-in-training's wrist, stopping her throw.

"What are you doing? That's crazy!"

"Just trust me alright!"

Weiss quickly shook the blonde's hand off her and chucked the bottle. The bottle quietly soared through the air and impacted squarely in the back of its head. However, there appeared to be no reaction, mystifying the blonde. The bottle bounced off its head and hit the window before falling to the ground in a clatter. The creature quickly let out a groan and began walking towards the window, mindlessly smashing its bloody face against the window, clawing frantically at the glass.

"You see that? They only seem to react to sound."

Weiss pointed out.

"So-"

"So. All we need to do is distract them with by making a sound on the other end of the hall to get them to move."

Yang quickly caught on to what she was saying. As she ran off to look for a suitable distraction, quickly running into a nearby room. After a while she ran out of the room, a shoe clutched in her hands.

"You sure that'll work?"

Blake suddenly spoke up from behind the row. Ruby was currently preoccupied with the bleeding out student on her shoulders as he continued to fade.

"Of course."

Yang quite confidently replied as she coiled her arm backwards and prepared to launch the piece of footwear. With a deep breath she chucks the shoe across the hall, touching down and knocking over some equipment on the other end with a loud crash. Almost immediately the flesh-eater's attention quickly shifted and began shambling towards the source of the noise. After the hallway was cleared, the group continued on to the medical bay.

After arriving at the medical bay they find it in complete disorder, beds were stained with blood but were vacant and equipment lay randomly on the floor. Ruby quickly found a clean bed and placed the now unconscious male student on the bed while the other fanned out to look for a doctor of nurse.

"Blake, did have you found the nurses yet?!"

Weiss shouted from across the wards as they looked through every room for the illusive medical experts.

"Girls, I think I found the doctors and nurses…"

Yang grimly announced as she stared at the heap of corpses at the end of the last ward, their mangled, bloodied remains with the remnants of the red stained coats hanging on their bodies.

"Looks like we gotta get the meds ourselves."

The blonde turned to Weiss and Blake as she said. Agreeing, they began sorting through the small cases of liquids and capsules as they looked for the appropriate medication, even resorting to looking at the ones that had shattered on the floor during the panic. All of a sudden, a loud yelp was heard from the room Ruby was in followed by a barbaric roar. The rest of the group quickly dropped what they were doing as they barged onto the ward, weapons at the ready. A startled Ruby was sitting on the floor of the ward, backing away from the bed the student was in.

"H-He just woke up and…"

Ruby muttered as she got herself to her feet and pointed at the student on the bed, he had turned to one of the homicidal maniacs that were rampaging the school. He snarled and shook the bed violently, his legs kicking frantically in the air, he was only held down by pieces of curtain that tied his arms to the bedframe.

"We still might be able to save him, we just to find the right-."

Yang was cut short when Ruby simply pointed at the flat lining heart-rate monitor and said.

"I don't think that's going to help him. He's already dead."

"But that's impossible!"

Weiss exclaimed in disbelief.

"There's no way he's dead, he's still moving and growling…you're not telling me this is…."

"Zombies."

Blake solemnly said.

"This…..whatever it is, is getting inside people, killing them then using our own dead against us."

"But why did so many people turn? I don't think that many people were near that black goo stuff."

Yang asked, still shocked at the already large death toll. Blake pointed at the now undead student's blood-soaked torso and explained.

"He said he was bitten, that must be how it spreads from person to person. Next thing you know…."

"We're all dead."

Weiss muttered a terrifying mixture of anger and despair as she looked at the moving corpse in front of her.

"Well what do we do now?"

Yang asked, looking around the vicinity to check for any hostile dead.

"We get out of here."

Ruby announced sternly, cocking Crescent Rose and taking aim straight at the still struggling zombie on the bed.

"Sorry."

She whispered as she pulled the trigger. With a sharp click the barrel of her rifle lit up and the undead student limped lifelessly back onto the bed, a gaping hole in its head with fresh blood jetting out onto its pale face.

Making their way down the nearest flight of stairs to the ground level of the block they find it teeming with the walking dead, groaning and moaning as they pace aimlessly, slowly awaiting prey.

"So…..all these people are already dead right?"

Yang asked, loading shells into Ember Celia as she did.

"Well yes but-."

Was Blake was able to say before I flurry of shotgun shells shattered the silence and the few dead at the foot of the stairs collapsed to the ground in a splatter of guts. Shortly after, I large collective roar rocked the Academy as the ground rumbled with the cohesive charge of voracious undead.

"So much for quiet…."

Weiss raised Myrtenaster as it glowed red from the dust. Blake and Ruby quickly loaded in fresh magazines into their weapons and readied themselves for the attack. Pushing right up against each other they sprinted through the courtyard of the Academy. The area erupted into a symphony of gunfire and explosions. The undead rushed out of every direction directly at the group. Shots of various rounds and energy glyphs riddled the air as the first waves fell. With the dorm block getting nearer and nearer the horde began to catch up, the team soon switched to their blades, slicing through bodies that tried to flank them, Yang led the forward attack, quickly dispatching any undead that stood before them with powerful strikes of her gauntlets. After what seemed like an eternity they squeezed into the thin walkways of the dorms, the tide of undead were more easily handled as they animalistically pushed each other aside to reach the girls. Running backwards they unload into the horde, burning all of their quickly diminishing ammunition supply, their weapons and clothing caked in gore and guts and a seemingly unending wave of zombies pushed their way through.

Then, silence.

The girls panted breathlessly as they looked at the devastation left behind, bodies piled up on top of each other in a mass of bodily fluids and bullets.

"I-I'm empty."

Weiss heaved, looking inside the chambers of her rapier. The barrels of everyone else's weapons glowed bright yellow and smoked slightly as their empty magazines fell to the floor, ending with the soft dings of the spent shotgun shells from Yang's weapon.

"Our room should be right up ahead, let's get moving before more show up."

Blake said as she stumbled forwards with others swiftly following suit. Slamming the door behind them the group rush to get a bag and began shoveling necessities into them, load partially with food and clothes and the other half with ammunition. Weiss swept large portions of dust crystals into containers and filled her bag with them, everyone else threw whatever magazines they had stored up, quickly weighing down their bags. After a hasty preparation they hop out of their window with the help of one of Weiss's glyphs to avoid any unwanted confrontations and they soon found themselves running towards the Emerald Forest, turning around one last time at the now mostly desolate and destroyed Beacon Academy. A shell of its once, living school.

_A.N: Now I have (barely) made this week's update. I would like to make my update schedule a little more lenient, I would be updating at least once every fortnight as I have other things in my life right now and other Fics in the works right now. The chapters will probably get longer as they continue. (Not entirely sure how long it will be). Of course continue to RnR. _


	3. Chapter 3 - Scarlet Emerald

_Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY_

**Beacon Of The Dead – Chapter 3 – Scarlet Emerald**

"You sure this is the right way? It feels like we've been walking for hours."

Weiss huffed angrily as she pushed through the thick, lush vegetation of the Emerald Forest, swinging Myrtenaster through the foliage in front of her. This deep in the forest, the greenery was suffocating, the large thick trees that towered over them blocked out most of the sunlight, with what little illumination having to come through several layers of leaves, casting the area in a greenish hue.

"Of course this is the right way!"

Yang shouted from the front of the group.

"Like seventy percent sure."

Blake rolled her eyes as her two teammate continued to go back and forth. Turning behind she realized Ruby had failed to speak even a word since leaving Beacon. Slowing down to walk beside the downcast scythe-wielder, The Faunus gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, you alright?"

Ruby let out a small yelp and with a small shake of her head, looked up to Blake.

"I-I-um yeah, yeah I'm ok."

Blake looked on in concern. No doubt she was still whirling from the attack at the Academy, all of them were but Ruby seemed a lot more affected by it. Blake didn't blame her, she was only fifteen. Even in a place full of things that wanted nothing more than to end their lives, nobody was prepared for what they saw. As they continued trekking aimlessly through the Forest the frustration of the group increased.

"Alright. We may have taken a wrong turn a few minutes back….."

Yang said as she placed her index on her chin and began pacing forward slowly, her head swivelling around. Weiss threw her palm up to her forehead with a loud smack and a frustrated groan. Ruby and Blake quickly brought up the rear. Scratching her head the blonde walked forward.

"It should be in this directi-."

Yang suddenly disappeared from sight. Instinctively, the rest of the team leapt forward, Ruby, who threw herself further found herself diving off a side of a cliff, her sister a few inches below her. Time slowed down as the scythe wielder reached down and grabbed on to Yang's wrist, they both fell for a couple milliseconds before they were jerked to a halt, dangling upside down from a dizzying fall. Ruby looked up to see Weiss, chest on the edge of the cliff, a vice grip on one of her boots.

"I don't think it's this way."

Blake pointed out as Weiss and herself pulled their teammates up. After getting everyone back on solid ground they all quickly noticed something off in the distance, a large, billowing cloud of black smoke could be seen some distance away from their position.

"It could be a smoke signal, probably from people that were able to escape Beacon."

Yang optimistically stated, pointing at the thick smoke ahead. After finding a far less treacherous route down the cliff they found themselves in even denser forest, their sights set on reaching the source of the smoke. Vines had completely overtaken the forest floor, noises from various animals echoed through the area. The whole group panted breathlessly as they continued to plough through the wall of shrubs and vines, their legs and lungs burned as they continued. With sweat dripping from their brows they decided to catch their breath on a fallen tree.

"We-can't-be-far-now…"

Ruby said between pants. As they rested, there was rustling in the bushes nearby, they exchanged nervous glances, they knew it could have simply been an animal but considering what has been happened, none of them wanted to take any chances. They hunkered down and stealthily made their way to the source of the disturbance. Inching ahead they spot a silhouette in front of them, it looked like a person. Ruby clicked a round into Crescent Rose before taking aim at the figure, her finger already wrapped around the trigger

"Wait what are doing? Could be one of us."

Weiss scolded as she pushed her younger teammate's weapon down.

"I don't know…."

Ruby expressed her scepticism as the group continued to silently observe the figure. Going slightly closer, it could be seen that the figure was holding on to a blade of some sort.

"Look he's holding a sword, he has to be one of us."

Yang reasoned as she stood up and began walking towards the figure.

"No wait!"

The rest of her group hissed as Yang went right up behind the person.

"Hey! Hey! You need our help?!"

The blonde called out, waving at the figure to get their attention. In a sudden movement the figure turned around and swung the blade downwards, stabbing into the ground centimetres from the startled blonde. With a growl the corpse slowly advanced upon the blonde, swinging the sword in its hands wildly. Yang quickly clicked Ember Celica into placed and readied them to fire.

'Click'

Yang cursed angrily as the fumbled about to unjam her weapon, the undead still moving up on her. Yang paced back a few more steps, she felt her shoe catch against a vine and she fell to the ground. The glowing red eyes of the walking corpse stared down menacingly at the petrified Blonde. It raised its blade into the air, preparing to strike. Yang shut her eyes.

'Slash'

Yang expected to feel pain, her vital signs fading out of existence. None of that happened. She opened her eyes. She looked up at the dead before her. The crimson light in its eyes flickered out and left two blackened, empty holes where the eyes would have been. Gargling, the entire upper portion of its body fell backwards and hit the ground with a thud before its legs fell to its knees before going limp as blood poured from the perfect slice made straight through its body.

"Just how many times are you going to try to get yourself killed today?"

Weiss spoke as she sheathed Myrtenaster before helping up Yang.

"I don't understand. How did it know how to wield a sword?"

Ruby asked as she observed the recently dispatched undead, its blood staining the grass around it.

"Whoever this person was, must have gotten bit and died holding on to his blade. Whatever it is, it knows the last thing their victims were doing and makes use of them."

Blake tried to give the most realistic answer as she tried to pry the blade from the corpse's cold, stiff hands.

"But how would one they be able to reach this deep into the forest, these things aren't exactly the most the agile creatures in the world."

Yang asked, having dust herself off after getting back up. Ruby pointed towards the direction of the smoke cloud.

"He must have been with the group at the smoke signal, he knew he was bitten and tried to get as far away from the rest as quickly as possible, so he would kill anyone else there."

Ruby stated coldly. Blake eventually was able to dislodge the sword from the deceased hand and planted the blade into the dirt between the owner's two separated sections as a form of honour and respect and they continued moving.

The group could tell they were getting closer to the source of the smoke as the choking smell of smoke got stronger.

"This doesn't feel right, there is way too much smoke."

Ruby spoke up in concern as they moved.

"Well, it makes sense, the more the amount of smoke, the more likely someone is going to notice it and go rescue them."

Yang pointed out, Ruby agreed to what Yang said and remained quite as she let out a small cough. After a while it was clear the source of the smoke signal right ahead of them as the crackling of the flames could be heard.

"Wait, wait, wait. Something definitely isn't right about this."

Weiss said suddenly.

"Aw c'mon Weiss not you too. Look, the place in pretty much right in front of us, we'll just go there and meet the other survivors and get-."

Yang was abruptly cut off by Weiss.

"No, wait. Can't you smell it? It isn't wood that's burning, its fuel."

The rest of the group paused to look at the heiress before they all sprinted to the smoke. Finally they found themselves in a clearing and at the end of the clearing lay a large burning wreck, a wreck of an airship. It had split in two, and burst into flames after crashing, destroying the forestation in the area as it did. The wreckage was turned sideways, splitting in its middle with the bow and stern sections entirely apart.

"This isn't a signal fire."

Yang uttered as she stared at the devastation.

"It's a crash sight."

Blake pointed to the other end of the clearing.

"The ship must've crashed coming from that direction, from Beacon. All it took was one of them to turn…."

The group walked towards the crash site, hoping to find survivors the air was filled with the choking smell of fuel and burnt flesh. As they walked between the two halves of the ship, they say what was left of the ones that didn't make it, partially burnt and dismembered bodies lay tangled in the mess of twisted metal.

"You think anyone got out?"

Yang asked grimly.

"There has to be."

Ruby tried to assure her sister, rather unconvincingly. As they continued to examine the wreckage, a loud snarl came from behind a piece of debris, halting, the team hastily drew their blades, poised to strike. The source of the outburst soon crawled into view, a legless undead, clawing its way to the team, its bloodied jaws snapping violently at the air, it's skin had appeared to been burnt off, leaving portions of exposed, charred flesh. Several, more mobile zombies stumbled towards them, their charcoaled skin hanging loosely off their bodies.

"Well, what do we do now?"

Weiss questioned, checking that the cylinders of Myrtenaster were loaded.

"We put them out of their misery."

Blake answered as she opened fire on the corpses. Everyone else quickly followed. In a short burst of fire that rang through the forest. The undead tumbled to the floor, twitching as the last signs of movement drained from them. Ruby spoke up.

"We should probably keep moving no way none of them heard that."

And as if on cue, a loud roar resonated around them, followed by rustling of leaves that came from every direction.

"Run!"

Blake shouted as the group bolted into the woods, brushing aside branches and leaves as they did. The growls only seemed to get louder as they ran, closing in on them. The group had become near non-traversable, the group become slippery and uneven, trees more resembled walls than columns. However the group did not slow down, dropping their heads they went into a full tilt sprint their feet occasional slipping out from under them.

After what seemed like an eternity, the aggressive roars had finally subsided. The girls all heaved as they came to a stop.

"Everybody okay?"

Yang asked. There was no response. Looking up she scanned around frantically for her teammates.

"G-Girls!?"

Yang called out for them, nothing.

"Blake!? Weiss!? R-Ruby!?"

No one replied. Yang was alone. Lost.

_A.N: So I am keeping the at least one chapter a fortnight. Sorry about this chapter being short, I'll try to buff up the subsequent chapters. Thanks for the reviews and continue doing so _:D


	4. Chapter 4 - Meltdown

_Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY_

**Beacon of The Dead – Chapter 4 – Meltdown**

"Blake! Yang! RUBY! This isn't funny you idiots!"

Weiss screamed as she pushed through the Emerald Forest. There was an eerie lack of a response. She didn't want to admit it, hell, she would rather be torn limb from limb by the shambling corpses that still roamed the god forsaken jungle she was in then even show a sign of it but that feeling was painfully persistent. She was afraid, she was afraid about far the infection had spread, she was afraid about how her family is fairing, she was afraid of what has or will happen to the rest of her team, she was afraid of being attacked from behind, she was afraid of turning into one of 'them'. It pressed down her like a dead weight and it only got heavier the more she resisted. Saying that it was difficult would have been a gross understatement but she really couldn't afford to show or even address the issue, especially now.

"Shouldn't…..be…far…..now."

Weiss panted as she shuffled through the vegetation. Her thighs ached and her lungs burned. Sweat flowed freely down her face and trickled down her chin. The sun sank closer and closer to the horizon, every step she took it seemed to bring her back to the same patch of forest. As time ticked by the sky soon tuned a bright orange hue and the forest was engulfed in darkness. Weiss, entirely exhausted fell to her knees her face flushed as she heaved with her mouth entirely open. Leaning up against a tree she ran her fingers through her sweat slick white hair. Rolling up the sleeves of her jacket she began prying out splinters that had been lodged into her bruised and mud covered harms and legs.

Moving felt impossible, every inch of her body ached as she leaned against the tree. As the Sun vanished from view. The forest became chillingly cold, bringing her hand up to her mouth she nervously scanned around the darkness for any threats, a hand firmly wrapped around the handle of Myrtenaster. A startlingly loud rustle in front of her was replied quickly by a burst of ice from her blade, flash freezing the entire wall of vegetation before her. Dropping her blade to the ground beside her she let out a sigh of relief.

'Uuuuuhhhh….'

A corpse stumbled out from behind her, clumsily walking past an alarmed Weiss. She quickly turned to reach for her blade only to realize it sat beneath the foot of another undead. It wasn't long before the entire area of lit with the red glowing eyes of the undead as what seemed like a horde of them trudged straight through her. Their deadpan moans and heavy footsteps echoed through the forest.

Weiss threw her hands up to her mouth and curled her legs up to her chest as one by one they stumbled past her, some occasionally pausing in front of her before continuing along their way. It was startling how many there was as what seemed like a small army of the undead paraded past her. By now Myrtenaster had been kicked far out of the heiress's reach, kicked around the ground by the shuffling feet of the zombies. She was concerned that it would be kicked out of her view and she would lose it but moving to reach it would have been a far more immediate death sentence.

After what seemed like an eternity the undead have all seemed to pass, Myrtenaster laying some distance away from her on an entirely flat patch of ground, trampled flat by the horde. After a few brief moments to check if the coast was clear she inched forward and grabbed her blade. She figured that moving forward in pitch darkness wasn't a very smart idea so she decided to try and get some sleep before the Sun rises. Suffice it to say it wasn't a very comfortable night.

She shook herself awake, instinctively scanning around for any danger before sleepily standing up, her hair in complete disarray. She stumbled around for a bit, stretching out her sore legs and back. She could tell exactly what time it was but the sky was a bright violet signalling the impending sunrise, much to the relief of the heiress.

As she pushed forwards for a while she could faintly make out the rushing of water and it got louder as she walked. After walking a few more minute she eventually came across a stream, flowing with clear fresh water which glimmered in the first rays of sunlight. Falling to her knees before the creak, she reached her palms down to the water and shovelled the cool water into her mouth, the liquid running down her dry throat. With a satisfied groan she took a few more mouthfuls of water before a quick splash onto her face, washing off the layer of dirt and dry blood that had hardened on her face. She rested there for a while, taking some time to sort out her hair and wash off the blood off her blade, staining downstream with a long streak of red that was swiftly washed up by the white water.

"I need to keep moving."

She said quietly to herself as she stood back up, looking up and down stream for anyway across, the waters were rather treacherous and would be impossible to swim against. She looked into the cylinder of Myrtenaster.

"Empty."

She grumbled with a frown. She figured that following the river was a fairly safe bet. However she also knew that being close the noise producing river was bound to attract unwanted attention from the undead. As entertaining the thought of the brainless corpses falling and being carried away by the river was she didn't want to take any chances so she took off downstream, hoping to find a way across along the way.

The terrain began to change as she continued, the side of the creak slowly elevated above the actual flow of water and it took the form of a ravine rather than a river. As she continued further something startling caught her eye. It was obvious it was a ship, an extremely large one. It appeared to be jammed between the sides of the ravine and had since been marooned there. It was odd to find a ship, especially one of that size in a narrow gully like the one it was in. Weiss was mystified by its sheer presence here, as far as she knew, most people don't use ships anymore with the exception of large scale shipping such as the ones her family business partakes in and military use. It suddenly came to her that there might be survivors on board, with the zombies lacking the coordination to even climb stairs effectively, swimming would be out of the brain-dead baboons' league. Escaping them by sea was actually very much a stroke of genius, so much so to point of which it slightly annoyed Weiss about not thinking of that herself sooner.

Pacing onto the grey, metal deck of the ship which was conveniently levelled with the side of the cliff, her boots clanking loudly against the floor as she looked around for any sign of the living, or the dead. Myrtenaster clutched tightly in her hand.

"Hello?"

She called out. There was only silence that followed. Until.

'CLANG'

Startled, Weiss pointed her blade at the approximate direction the sound came from. A door on the side of the superstructure creaked open.

"He-Hello?"

She called out hesitantly, she knew it had as much a chance of being a survivor as an undead. Suddenly a small hand appeared out of the bottom of the door. To the heiress's horror what crawled out from behind the door was an undead, an undead child. The small girl stared at the horrified huntress, its crimson eyes locked on menacingly at her. The small undead child stumbled towards her, dark blood dripping out of the place the girls right arm would have been, its small white dress torn and smeared with blood and vomit, a small blade still lodged in her back.

"No…"

She brought her mouth to her hand, her other hand still holding onto Myrtenaster. The zombified girl let out a growl, softer and higher pitched then the usual middle-sized corpse. Weiss knew she wasn't taking a life, that life had already been taken. But the sight of the small child, covered in claw marks and blood jerked tears of anger and despair from the heiress. She backed away from the undead until her back hit the bow of the ship. The undead girl continued to advance. Weiss didn't want to do it, how could she? Her mind argued with itself as the blade shook in her shivery hands.

The child was now in striking range, the child stumbled beside Myrtenaster's blade. She had to do it, she was going to die if she didn't and Weiss knew that, tears still streaming down her shut eyes she raised the blade to her shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

She whispered solemnly as she brought the blade down, in one swift movement, the child undead fell to the ground, its decapitated head rolling a few feet away, spluttering blood onto the deck.

Falling to the ground, her back against the wall of the ship she buried herself in her knees and cried.

_A.N: Yes, I know this chapter is really short and I apologize for that, been awfully busy with real life stuff but I'll probably be able to get another chapter out by the next fortnight, probably earlier. And yes, the next few chapters will be about the individual girls after they were separated. _


	5. Chapter 5 - Darkness

_Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY_

**Beacon of the Dead – Chapter 5 – Darkness**

The firm swishes of Gambol Shroud whipped through the air as Blake advanced forwards in the forest, pausing momentarily to swat away any distractingly large insects that would buzz around her face. Once again she was alone, she supposed she had numbed herself from the feeling of loneliness given how much of her life she has been by herself. Being part of an unstable protest group turn paramilitary domestic terrorist organisation hasn't really made the prospect of making friends very open. As a matter of fact up until joining Beacon she had never really been able to call someone a friend and now it looks like she had lost them. People she actually cared about, stripped away from her. It infuriated her.

She had considered herself lucky that she had yet to encounter and undead the night before, even if she did being perched up in a tree made her far out of reach of any lumbering corpses. With only a rough idea of where to walk to reach the City but it was better than nothing and she would prefer to get away from the thick, sweaty overgrowth as quickly as possible.

It wasn't long before Blake's predetermined route was shifted when the distinct sound of running water reached her ears. Without so much as a sip of water since yesterday, the sound of a fresh water river was like a miraculous symphony to the thirsty Faunus.

Panting breathlessly she slashed her way through the vegetation, making a beeline for the water source. The sound of the rushing currents grew closer and closer and Blake's footsteps only quickened as she went into a sprint. Shoving aside what seemed to be the last metre of forest she quickly found herself right on the edge of a ravine, half her left foot suspended beneath a treacherous drop. The water she was so desperate for was a mile beneath her, obviously out of her reach. With a flustered groan she fell to the ground, sweat dripping down the side of her face and over her eyes to be caught by her lashes.

Having rested slightly she got back to her feet. Looking back down into the chasm she had noticed the water level was, only recently, lowered by a substantial amount, the walls of the ravine above the water level appeared wet and eroded. She quickly deduced that something was blocking the flow of water upstream. Curiosity wasn't a very good factor to deduce direction of travel but given the fact that she was all but entirely lost with little to no reference for direction other than the Sun that would occasionally appear out of the thick canopy, curiosity was really she only factor she could work from.

Trekking along upstream the ravine got broader but the water level remained equally low. Blake wondered what exactly was blocking the water, best case scenario it was some sort of dam which had several survivors living off the fresh flow of water, and maybe just so happen to be housing her teammates. She didn't want to begin thinking about the worst case scenario.

Her curiosity was soon quelled when she stumbled upon the cause of the river blockage. It was a large metal vessel, highly resembling that of a naval warship. It appeared wedged in between the walls of the ravine. Blake saw this as a stroke of good luck, a military vessel meant a large scale counter to the outbreak has been initiated and more immediately it meant that survivors would be on the ship.

Stepping onto the vessel she looked up at superstructure of the ship, a rather eerie lack of movement prompted her to quickly scan the bow section of the craft. It was clear apart from a rather grim sight of a decapitated corpse of what was barely distinguishable as a little girl lying in a pool of blood near the very bow of the ship. Cringing in disgust Blake was quick to turn her head away and caught sight of a door left ajar, leading to the inside of the large metal war vessel. With the prospect of finding survivors on this marooned ship diminished she figured she would at least try to gather supplies from the presumably stocked naval vessel.

Entering the cramped quarters of the ship, the long hallways were lit with faint lamps that flicker on and off in random intervals, every step she took echoed through the claustrophobic hall with a metallic thud. Reaching the end of the hallway she found herself in front of a large shut door. The port hole on the door was cracked, making it impossible to see what was on the other side. She contemplated the worth and risk of venturing the further into the ship. The rooms she had walked past were devoid of any helpful items with the exception of several magazines of ammunition that weren't even compatible for her weapon. Pushing that fact aside she decided there would be any harm in checking what was behind the door. Inching the door open she was immediately washed in an intensely putrid stench. The smell seemed to entirely overwhelm Blake's senses, causing her to gag violently and her eyes tear up. With one hand covering her mouth and nose she untied the bow that concealed her feline ears and tied the fabric over her face. The disgusting odour was far from being blocked out but made it slightly less unbearable. The smell was obvious, it was the smell of rotting corpses and there had to be a lot of them in that room. Drawing Gambol Shroud, she slowly stepped into the room, it appeared to her that she was walking out onto elevated floor above a far larger room with a metal guardrail being where a wall would be. Leaning over the rail her eyes widened in shock at the sight. In the hall beneath her was a pit of what could only be distinguished as mutilated bodies, with bloodied carcasses that made seeing the actual floor impossible, an ankle deep pool of scarlet formed at the base. There didn't appear to be any undead amongst the pile but was slightly more disturbing to Blake was that most of the bodies were not soldiers, in fact, most of the identifiable bodies were of women and children.

"All it took was one of them to be infected."

She whispered to herself as she looked over the chilling scene of the botched rescue mission. It was only safe to assume the soldiers that were still alive had fired down at the undead group and quickly fled on foot from the ship, leaving this ship as a sick oversized mass grave. Not willing to delve deeper into the vile steel coffin she quickly left the ship and crossed over to the other side of the ravine. The images of what she witnessed in the ship still fresh in her mind she trudged carelessly through the forest for a while. Much to her own surprise she caught sight of a small structure ahead of her, it with its angular and jet black appearance sticking out like a sore thumb in the forest she cautiously approached it. Clearing the vines out of her way it was clear what it was.

"A train?"

She thought out loud. The locomotive didn't look like an average one, it was layered with thick black steel and its cars were mounted with weapons sticking out the side. It sat still outside a small makeshift stop. As she continued to observe the train a distant sound caught her attention. Ducking back down in the vegetation two Bullheads, an airship considerably smaller than the ones that served as transport to and from Beacon, sporting the same jet black design of the train flew overhead with a train car in tow by the airships, its considerable size and weight requiring both ships to barely keep it off the ground.

After a few minutes of repositioning the car to be right above the rails before unhooking it and letting it fall on the tracks with a deafening crash and a short burst of sparks. As the ships touched down numerous figures exited from the cars that were already on the track. Blake was baffled by their attire. The men that exited the train were dressed in full combat gear, with thick, bulletproof and presumable bite proof armour and padding. All their faces hidden behind a combat helmet and a twin-canister gas mask with dark tinted windows where the eyes would be, in nearly all their arms they carried what appeared to be high-grade assault rifles, completed with a tactical black finish on their entire get-up, it all looked rather intimidating.

The side doors of the two grounded airships opened to reveal more troops dressed in the same manner as they exited the vehicle with military-like organisation as several soldiers talked and pointed at the trains. There was no way Blake could hear the conversation from the distance she was at but looking at well they were armed, getting too close and startling them probably wouldn't have a very good outcome. It soon came to her attention that the soldiers' uniforms lacked any form of military logo, with the Vale coat of arms or any Vytal based military logos absent, as a matter of fact the way they were dressed failed to resemble any force in any of the four regions in Remnant. Blake found it slightly distressing considering how well stocked they were with military-grade hardware and military-esque proficiency.

After a nod between two of the presumably higher ranking soldiers one of them gestured towards the two airships which quickly roared their jet engines back into life and took off, swiftly flying out of sight of the Faunus. All things taken into consideration, it was quite clear that whatever reasons these men were here, rescuing survivors wasn't one of them. As the group of thirty or so men quickly split up and entered the cars.

With a fiery bellow of smoke emerging from the engine at the front as the train chugged into life launched down the track, in a cacophony of metallic clangs and clutters. Making sure the coast was clear Blake slid down the embankment and walked up to the tracks. Looking down the direction the train travelled.

"That train has to be going somewhere."

She said to herself as she walked alongside the tracks hoping to find something, anything.

_A.N: I know, I know the update was late. I already hate myself for it _:\ _but with the new school year coming in for me and a major exam around the corner expect a slow down in updates and probably an outright hiatus later in the year but I'll do my best to squeeze in any writing time for this and my other Fics but I'm afraid I can't make any promises. Real life comes first. Anyway don't loose hope in me yet and please RnR means a ton to me _:D


	6. Chapter 6 - Flicker

_Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY_

Beacon Of The Dead – Chapter 6 – Flicker

"RUBY!"

Yang exclaimed as she sprinted through the vegetation, her Ember Celica cocked and ready to fire as she shoves aside large leaves and obstructive branches. She was sure she heard her sister call out to her, it couldn't have been mistaken for any other. Finally she was going to see her sister again after an entire day without so much as a peep or a glimpse of her teammates she was beginning to think they were dead, or worst undead amongst the moaning corpses, their bodies hijacked and used as a convoy of death.

"I'm coming Ruby!"

Yang yelled at the top of her lungs as she had resorted to blasting away at the vegetation in front of her with fiery bursts of pellets.

"Yang help!"

She could hear the voice of her beloved sister, it was obvious it was her now. Her eyes brimming with tears of relief and happiness, she dashed out of the forest and found herself in a small clearing and on the other end she spotted her. Ruby's red cloak blew in the crosswind, waving it in the air like a flag. Yang continued to run to her sister but it soon became clear Ruby wasn't alone. Behind the panic-stricken Ruby was pursued by several undead within arm's reach of the young scythe wielder, her signature weapon noticeable missing. Yang picked up the pace.

Yang was moving fast, unfortunately not fast enough as one of the zombies clutches onto the rim of Ruby's cloak, causing her to fall backwards, choking on the cloak as it tightened around her neck. Yang's eyes shot open in raw terror as one of the undead sank its teeth into incapacitated Ruby's shoulder, causing her to let out bloodcurdling scream. Tears streaked down the elder sister's cheeks as she began randomly firing her weapons at the zombies far out her range. The pellets did little to nothing at that range, with most of the shots missing entirely and the dew that connected harmlessly embedded themselves into the rotting flesh of the senseless bodies.

After running within range, Yang quickly dispatched the undead by firing at them until they remained as little more than red mush painting the grass patch like a canvas. Kneeling before her sister, she wiped away the blood and grime that caked Ruby's face. Ruby was in a bad way, her eyes were barely open enough to see the fading focus of her silver eyes, her face growing pale and cold in Yang's arms and blood flowing from the bite on her arm and dripping out of her mouth.

"Ruby? Ruby please listen to me, you're going to be alright, trust me just stay awake please!"

Yang knew she was lying right through her teeth but she held her dying sister in her arms and cried into her shoulder.

"Ruby I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry. Just please, stay alive, stay alive for me, stay alive for your sister…."

Ruby didn't reply.

"R-Ruby?"

Yang pulled away from the hug only to gaze into two red glowing orbs of red from where her sister's sweet, innocent and hopeful silvery eyes once were. Yang felt cold hands put a vice grip on her head. With an animalistic snarl Ruby lunged forward and sank her jaw into her sister's neck with a brutal crunch.

With a terrified scream Yang was shaken awake, sweat and tears flowing down the sides of her face. Quivering, Yang brought her shaky hands and ran it through her hair. She was alive, but considering the circumstance she wondered if that was a good thing. She had gotten to the realization that this may be just the beginning, even if she made it the City: Would the rest of her team be there? Would the city be safe? All these issues were elephants in the room that Yang was trying to ignore but only they only seemed to gnaw at her faster. All it takes is one misfire, one dumb move, one accident to occur and she would be dead.

Begrudgingly, the blonde got to her feet, lightly dusting herself off, her normally treasured golden hair now resembled a bird's nest with various leaves and sticks embedded in the locks. Looking up at the sky through one of the rare clearings in the canopy she had realized she had overslept till noon with the sun bearing straight down onto her.

Suddenly, the distant rustling of the forest catches her attention. Soon, the rustling was superseded by a whirring noise above her head. The leaves above her were violently blasted out of the way by the powerful jets from the airships. Momentarily stunned, Yang stared at the two black painted bullheads that hovered overhead. The large metal object they carried swayed and creaked. Yang quickly realized she could possibly be rescued if she got the attention of whoever was on those airships. As the ships began to pull away the blonde threw her arms in the air and began shouting at them.

"Hey! Hey! Down here!"

She didn't seem loud enough as the bullheads carried on moving towards whatever destination they were heading to. Yang continued to give chase, frantically waving and yelling.

"Stop! Please! I need you hel-AH!"

Failing to notice the steep decline in front of her she tumbled down and landed in the dirt with a thud. With a groan, Yang picked herself up just in time to see the convoy disappear from her sight. Infuriated, she stomped her foot on the ground.

'Clang'

Her foot had hit something hard, something metal. Looking down she saw her left foot on a metal track. Taking a few steps back she quickly realized it was a train track, laid out across a clearing which stretch further than Yang could see. She immediately made the connection that the rails lead to the same place as the airships. Airships and trains meant a building, a building meant people. If she followed the tracks she was bound to see survivors or maybe even law enforcement. Just as she was about to start walking along the tracks she heard few thuds and moans from behind her. Turning around, weapons at the ready she witnessed numerous figures stumbling towards her. However they seemed to be dressed differently, instead of the usual torn and tattered clothes that resembled Beacon's uniform, these figures were entirely covered in black military armour with blood smears over them and large gaping wounds in on various parts of their body, their red glowing eyes were slightly masked by the dark lenses of the gas masks they wore, resulting in an eerie maroon glow in the oval eye covers. Despite all these oddities, the detail that startled Yang the most was what they were carrying. Clutched in the undeads' hands were firearms of various kinds, their stiffened and contorted hands clutched on clumsily to assault rifles, pistols and shotguns, the barrels of the weapons dragging against the ground. The silence was shattered by a burst from Yang's gauntlet that peppered the undead, the one's closest to the blonde collapsed to the floor, the rest abruptly halted, their arms shift awkwardly to lift their guns forward at the approximate direction of Yang, they pulled the trigger. The area soon engulfed in a hail of gunfire, the bullets whizzed past the blonde's ears. Even though the corpses were able to fire their weapons, the concept of precise aiming was beyond them with the horde resulting to spraying in the approximate direction of their target. Yang leapt side to side, dodging the overwhelming fire while simultaneously returning fire. Yang was able to get a few good hits on the corpses as she blew entire chunks off the trigger-happy bodies. However her luck ran out as Yang felt an immense pain in her shin, a quick glance down confirmed her worst fears, she had been hit. Trying to withstand the pain awhile more she unloaded the last few rounds into the remaining undead whose magazines had run dry. With a final snarl the last of the armoured zombies fell. Having dealt with one problem she turned her attention to the other. Dropping to the ground she examined the wound, it was flowing with fresh blood as it trickled out of her exposed shin and ran down to her boot, staining the yellow sock a dark orange. Every attempted movement of her leg only resulted in a sharp pain. She had sustained a hit from a small calibre pistol round, which had unfortunately decided to stay inside her leg. Yang knew if she didn't remove it within the next few minutes she was going to die of lead poisoning. Gingerly feeling around her shin she judged the general area of where the bullet was. Taking the scarf off from around her neck she tore in into who, one half tied tightly around her leg and with the other she put in her mouth to brace for the pain.

"This is going to hurt…"

She weakly commented as she squeezed tightly around her shin, trying to force the bullet out. She let out an agonising scream, tears poured out of her eyes as she continued, she could feel the metal inside her leg, it scrapped along the already destroyed muscle and flesh, forcing even more blood to gush out of the wound. The pain only intensified as round shifted about the inside of her foot, every impact against a nerve resulting in a bitter cry from the blonde. After what felt like an eternity the metal was successfully forced out of her leg and fell onto the grass. With an exhausted sigh Yang collapsed onto the ground. She took shallow, raspy breaths as she stared up at the sky.

Eventually, pulling herself upright she removed the scarf that was held in her mouth and swiftly bound it around the wound. It was going have to do for now but it was far from a permanent solution, she wasn't out of the woods yet, literally and metaphorically now. Yang needed medicine before it got too infected. Yang attempted to stumble to her feet only for a sharp sting in her injured shin courses up her body, the blonde quickly buckled under her own weight and landed back onto the grass. After a while, Yang was able to get herself up to her feet, albeit rather unstably. The pressure of finding civilisation was now even higher.

She stared down at the train tracks at her feet, throwing a quick glance behind her at the meaty heaps of the undead she had just dispatched. Turning back forward something had caught her entirely off guard. A black bullet train charged towards her, its monstrous rumbling and clunking of its wheels rattled Yang's teeth. The steel beast thundered past the blonde, the long aerodynamic locomotive sped past her like, only making it appear as a black smudge to the startled blonde.

Before she knew it, the train had disappeared down the track.

"If there's one train…"

She mumbled as she walked along the rail.

_A.N: I thought I'd get this chapter out earlier to make out for the delayed release of the previous one. So...yeah, so please RnR Thanks. _:D


End file.
